Solar Flare
by CosmicMoonKiss
Summary: Serena knows she is the moon princess and wont tell but apparently they already found the princess.How will she prove that she is the princess and who is this new girl, an ally or enemy?in the end will they ditch her or believe her? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first REAL fanfic so its not really good. This is before Darien finds out he is the prince, and they don't know each others identities yet.**

_Full Summary: Serena knows she's the real moon princess but wont tell any one because she wants to protect them. If they find out will they abandon her or will Rei take all that away from her?_

* * *

I woke up again from the same dream Ive been having ever since I found out I was the moon princess.

It was always the same man with those deep surreal blue eyes telling me I must fulfill my destiny. I would always try to ask what he was talking about but the dream always ended right before I could.

But that all changed tonight when it didn't end. He finally told me he was the past prince of the Earth. Endymion. When he said those words, I remembered everything.

Memories came flooding back into my mind but I saw them as I was reliving them.

The terrible fight with the Negaverse that destroyed the moon kingdom.

Her undying love for her prince. When she saw his face she noticed he look a lot like Darien.

The Imperium Silver crystal and the silver Millenium. All of it.

"I remember." Dream her said.

Serena snapped out of her dream and looked up to see Mars standing above her bed.

She bit back a scream of shock.

"Rei, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?!?!"

She looked up into Rei's auburn colored eyes and swore she could of seen something different pass through them.

She said "You better watch your back Serena. I know your secret and you better not tel because if you do, I swear you will wish you never crossed my path."

And with that she disappeared.

By the morning, she didn't know if it was an illusion or real.

She looked at the time and realized she was late for the scout meeting AGAIN! She quickly got dress and grabbed a chocolate covered granola bar. She knew she shouldn't be eating chocolate with her being Sailor moon and all but she deserved to slack a little.

On her way, she saw a youma sucking peoples soul out of them. She got closer and got a closer look at this youma. It was somehow different than others. It had an alluring aura to it and was beautiful like Selene herself.

It had pale skin with orange brainds.

Before a second thought she yelled

"Moon Prism Power!!"

In an instant were Serena Tsukino was just standing now stood the wondrous heroine Sailor moon.

She ran over to the youma and said

" Hey you, Stop sucking souls out of these innocent people or In the Name of the Moon. I shall Punish You!!"

The creature looked her directly in the face with tangerine colored eyes and said "What am I doing?" and ran off.

Sailor Moon just stood there with a confused look on her face.

All of a sudden her communicator beeped and she saw Mars face appear on it.

Rei said " Meatball Head, where are you?!? We have more important matters than you sleeping!!!"

With that she hung up before I could even get a word in.

She detransformed and ran as fast as she could to the Hiwaka Shrine.

When she got there the first thing she heard was the scout say

"Serena, we found our princess." in unison.

* * *

**So what do you think so far I plan on updating every Saturday but if I get more than 5 reviews than I will update sooner!**

**Chow!!**

_Review!!! ….Rini's puppy dog face……._

_Also Serena lives by herself and her unifrom is different. Pics on my profile!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter!!**_

_

* * *

_

"_**We found out princess!!" The scouts said in unison.**_

_**I looked them with a confused look on my face. How did they find out? **_

_**I was about to ask How did they find out I was the moon princess when Mina said " Yea, we just found out Rei was our Princess."**_

_**What she just said froze me into shock.**_

"_**How do you guys know she is the princess?" I said**_

_**All of a sudden, Luna popped out of now where and said**_

" _**Well, Sailor Moon If you were at the last battle, you would have seen the power of the Mars had." **_

_**I wanted to tell them I was fighting a different monster but knew they wouldn't believe me. They never did.**_

_**The next words that popped out of my mouth shocked me.**_

" _**There is no possible way that she is the princess!!" I screamed. Lita looked at me like I was crazy and said " Why is that?"**_

_**I looked everyone in the eye and said "Because I'm the moon princess!!"**_

_**Everyone looked at me at shock and resentment, but Rei had a worried look on her face and spoke up.**_

" _**What are you talking about, a cry-baby like you cant be Princess of the Moon. Its pretty obvious I'm her because I have beauty, grace and smarts. And you have none of those traits. Do you know what I think? I think your just a jealous bitch trying to take my crown! And since I'm the princess I am the leader and if you have a problem with that, than you just hand over the silver crystal and your brooch and never come back to the scouts again and thus saying that I officially kick you out of the team!!"**_

_**Everyone stared at her open-mouthed before Serena said " fine, you can kick me off the team but you cant take what's rightfully mine…"**_

_**And before she could finish they all heard screams and quickly transformed.**_

"_**Mercury Star Power!"**_

"_**Mars Star Power!"**_

"_**Jupiter Star Power!"**_

"_**Venus Star Power!"**_

"_**Transform!!"**_

_**In a couple of moments stood Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Serena was about to transform when she heard somebody clear their throat. She looked at Rei with a confused and said "What?"**_

" _**Do you even remember the speech I just gave you about being on this team anymore?!? I said you are no longer officially part of this team!?"**_

_**With that the scouts ran off to the battle scene. **_

_**Serena double checked to see if they were all gone. Yep all cleared.**_

_**She yelled **_

"_**Moon Prism Power!"**_

_**In a flash of pink and blue she was now Sailor Moon. She ran to a tree and watched the scouts attack the creature. She looked at the creature and realized it was the girl she saw sucking souls out of people. Today however she looked different. Instead of those tangerine eyes, she saw black eyes full of loneliness and than listened to the scouts weak attempt at defeating her.**_

"_**Mercury Bubbles Blast!"**_

"_**Mars Fire Ignite!"**_

"_**Crescent Beam Smash!"**_

"_**Sparkling Wine Pressure!"**_

_**None of the attacks were working. Than all of a sudden, the girl grabbed them all with are braids and they were shocked into unconsciousness.**_

_**She went to the girl and said "I will not attack If you just out them all down."**_

_**The girl dropped them and as Sailor Moon's watched her eyes, they turned back to the weird tangerine color.**_

_**The girl was shaking in fear. So to gain her trust, she retransformed and held her hand out.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino. What's your name?"**_

"_**M..my name is Elaine Cymbeline."**_

_**Serena looked at Elaine for a moment before saying**_

" _**Elaine is a good name for you because of your hair. Its bright like a sun ray."**_

_**And with that, Elaine smiled at her new found friend but couldn't get rid of a feeling she has met Serena before. Hmmmm.**_

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think?? **

**Next chapter we find out more about Elaine….**

**Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_When Elaine and I first met each other, we made plans to talk more about of ourselves._

_We were at the Crown Arcade in a hidden booth. We were both quiet until Elaine broke the silence._

"_Okay, who will go first?"_

"_I will." I said bravely._

"_My name is Serena Tsukino, and I was born in Azabu Juban by Ilene and Kenji Tsukino. I also have a brother named Sammy. I'm a crybaby and lazy. I love eating and playing video games but I hate studying. My favorite color is pink, and a lot of people call me Meatball head because of my hair style. Your turn!"_

_Elaine hesitated before she started. My name is Elaine Brandi Cymbeline, and I was born in Juneau, Alaska. My parents are Jane and Mark Bright, but they died in an explosion when I was only 3 years old."_

_She heard Serena gasp but continued on._

"_My favorite color is orange and I'm not good at making friends." She blushed embarrassingly at the last statement._

_Serena said " Well no matter what, I will always be your friend."_

_They looked at each other for a couple moments before Elaine broke down into sobs. Serena immediately went to comfort her. "What's wrong?"_

"_I would tell you but you wouldn't understand." She whispered._

_Serena smiled at that and whispered soothingly " You can trust me. I've been through more than you could imagine." She looked into her eyes and knew she could tell her anything._

"_Well, do you ever feel like there is something in you hiding that's just waiting for the right time to come out?"_

_Serena stared at her in amazement. That's how she felt as being Sailor Moon._

_She heard Elaine mutter " What am I talking about? I probably sound like a crazy person." She sighed in defeat._

_She was about to tell her she understood but than the Crown Arcade doors were smashed my a weird looking creature. It had grayish skin with green intelligent eyes. Elaine screamed and the creature looked straight at her. It crawled over to her and started to try to suck her soul of her. She wanted to transform but she couldn't with everyone here. She looked over at the monster and Elaine and saw she was close to death. She couldn't help feeling like she couldn't do anything._

"_Moon Prism Power!"_

_All of the ribbons wrapped around her body and she was now Sailor Moon. _

_Elaine watched with awe as her friend Serena now Sailor Moon stood up to the creature. She always knew she was special. _

_The monster attacked her with green slim and it her boot. _

_She touched her tiara and yelled " Moon Tiara Magic!"_

_It didn't work. After several more attacks, she was getting weak and the monster was winning._

_Elaine watched helplessly wishing with all her might that she could help her. All of a sudden she felt a burning sensation on her forehead. _

_Serena looked at her and whispered " You're a sailor scout."_

_With that the monster went to use the final blow that would kill Sailor Moon._

_But than a bright orange flashed filled the room, and the last thing she remembered before passing out was whispering _

" _Serena?"_

* * *

**So what did you think???**

**Sorry it was short but im having writers block so message me if you have any ideas!!!**

**CHOW!! FOR NOW!!!!!!**

**:D**


	4. AN

_**Okay this just an authors note. I cant get any ideas for the story because I just feel like no one likes it I only have 6 reviews and thanks to them though but if someone has another ideas leave it in a review or message me PLEASE??**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the next chapter.**

**Also I changed my pen name to xXAutumnSpringSummerXx**

* * *

_EPOV_

_I woke up to find Serena laying down right next to me. _

_What happened?_

_Than I remembered. The burning sensation, being a sailor scout, and Serena being Sailor Moon. I forgot about the monster that I dusted away with that light, but I wanted to know how I did that._

_All of a sudden a beautiful woman with silver hair and a hairstyle like Serena's._

"_Hello, I am Queen Serenity. It is finally nice to meet the Scout of Light and Life."_

_I looked at her questionably. " What do you mean?"_

"_You, Elaine, are Sailor Sun. And it is time to fulfill your destiny. Sailor Sun was the most important scout back in the Silver Millennium. You and Princess Serena were best friends and nothing separated you guys. But there is one problem in the future. Sailor Mars has everyone believed she is the real princess. But she is not, back in the moon kingdom, Mars was always trying to steal the crown. You see, I always had a sneaking suspicion that she would claim to be the princess."_

"_So She knew she was the princess?"_

"_Yes Elaine, She knew but she wanted to protect the other scouts. Now that you have gained your past memories, it is time to gain you real title. Elaine Cymbeline, I present you with you transformation brooch."_

_It was gold and shaped like a locket but it looked like a sun._

" _To transform into Sailor Sun, you must yell Solar Sun Power, and also before you transform, I also have an advisor for you. Here she is."_

_She handed me an orange cat. _

" _Her name is Liza, and she will lead you through your journey, now transform."_

_I held the brooch up high and yelled _

"_Solar Sun Power!"_

_I was surrounded in flamed in light than it disappeared and I stood in a fuku._

_My hair was in two meatballs but a lot of my hair was still down. I had white barrettes in my hair also. My skirt was yellow on top, range in the middle layer and pink on the bottom. I had knee length orange boots and had a garnet rod that contained power from what I could feel. _

_I was a sailor scout just like Serena._

_I forgot queen Serenity was standing there and blushed deeply._

_She smiled thoughtfully. She said " Now that you are Sailor Sun you must go help Serena, She is dying from that last attack."_

"_But how will I help her?"_

_Like Sailor Saturn you have the ability to heal. And when you see serena, please give her this. It will increase her power." She put it in my palm and closed it softly. I looked at it and it looked exactly like mine except it was a crescent moon. _

_I looked at her with determination and said I will._

_I used my garnet rod to teleport to the place of the attack. I looked everywhere for Serena but I couldn't find her. Than I heard a laugh and looked to see Sailor Mars holding Serena._

_She looked me in the eyes and said " So you know the truth."_

" _Yes I know all about your plan to steal the moon crown and I wont allow it!"_

_I Lifted my rod to her face in a fighting position._

"_Go ahead and kill me but if you do, I will kill Serena. All I have to do is take her brooch off and smash it and theres nothing you can do." She started pulling Serenas brooch off and she screamed in pain._

_I couldn't stand it so I shot all my power at Mars and when she saw this coming, she pulled harder and smashed it to pieces before the ray hit her. She disappeared but what Mars didn't know was that didn't kill you, it out you in a black hole of pain in despair until I called her out. I ran to serena and used what was left of my power to heal her. I used all of what I had left until I fainted but I heard a mumbled "Elaine?"_

_I was glad she was safe. Than I sank into a peaceful darkness._

* * *

_Okayy so this chapter is over but now I have been inspired by a GENIOUS messager. He/she doesn't want it to get out but I have a lot of chapters now so thanks!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I dedicate this chapter to one of my BFFFFSS loll **Sky3sar3th3r3!!!!

* * *

SPOV

_I woke up and found Elaine in a sailor fuku laying beside me. She had the sun symbol on her head and realized she was Sailor Sun. I always knew she was special._

_Than I looked at her and wondered why she was unconscious. I put my hand on her head and replayed the last few moments. __**(she gained this power from being the moon princess)**_

_I gasped as I took my hand off. She knew I was the moon princess and she risked her life to save mine._

_With that, I picked her up and walked her to my house. Let me tell you she is heavier than she looks._

_When she was walking her mind began to wander. I wonder what im going to do when I confront the other scouts about me being the moon princess. In my gut I had a feeling they wouldn't believe me._

_Mystery POV_

_I have to help mommy. Mars ruined her future with the lies they she fed the other scouts. And to believe they actually believed her and helped her destroy mommy. I need to go to Puu and ask her to send me back to the past and help mommy along the way. I just hope it not to late._

* * *

_Sorry this is short chapter but I really need help!! _

_PM me if you have any ideas_

_REVIEW!!!_


End file.
